onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 752
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Bartolomeo (Both) | rating = | rank = }} "The New Shichibukai - The Legendary Whitebeard's Son Appears" is the 752nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Going Luffy-senpai finds the Thousand Sunny docked at Zou's leg, although it is unoccupied. On Baltigo, Monkey D. Dragon receives reports from Koala about their success on Dressrosa. However, Jesus Burgess has stowed away to Baltigo, and he calls Laffitte and Shiryu to bring the Blackbeard Pirates there. Meanwhile, Edward Weevil of the Shichibukai prepares to hunt down the remaining Whitebeard Pirates to claim his inheritance as Whitebeard's seemingly only biological son. However, his mother Bakkin hears that Monkey D. Luffy defeated Donquixote Doflamingo, and she and Weevil decide to hunt Luffy down in order to find Marco. On Karai Bari Island, the Pirate Dispatch Organization Buggy's Delivery is gaining increased business. However, Buggy hears that Hajrudin and the four other giants in their employ have quit, to his shock. Back at Zou, the Barto Club departs as the Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai prepare to ascend to Zou's back on one of Kanjuro's drawings. Long Summary The Straw Hat Pirates and the Barto Club stare in awe at the giant elephant that Zou is located on as they draw closer to it. Suddenly, Luffy sees the Thousand Sunny docked at one of the elephant's back legs, and the Barto Club is excited to see it. Franky sees that the ship has no major damage, so their crewmates must have escaped from the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy calls out to Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke, but gets no answer, and he leaps over onto the empty Sunny. Suddenly, the elephant begins moving and drags the Sunny along with it, forcing the Going Luffy-senpai to keep up with it as Bartolomeo makes a barrier staircase to connect the two ships. As the elephant prepares to keep moving, the Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai cross over to the Sunny, and Luffy prepares to get up the elephant quickly and reunite with the rest of his crew. In the Revolutionary Army headquarters on Baltigo, Monkey D. Dragon receives reports of revolutionary victories on various islands across the world. He then speaks with Koala, who tells him that the weapons they took from Dressrosa were made out of a rare metal. Dragon reveals the metal to be Liquor Iron Ore, and commends the work of Koala and her forces on Dressrosa. He asks about Robin, hearing that she was captured on Sabaody Archipelago, but was relieved to know that was false. As Sabo trains outside, Koala asks Dragon if he wants to know about Luffy, but Dragon changes the subject. He tells Koala to summon all the top members of the Revolutionary Army, and she is surprised that all these very different people are being brought together. Meanwhile, two Blackbeard Pirates ships sail through the New World. Inside one of them, Laffitte and Shiryu get a call from Jesus Burgess. Burgess reveals that he stowed away on a ship and is now on Baltigo, hiding behind a rock formation near the Revolutionaries' base. Burgess tells Laffitte and Shiryu to bring the crew to Baltigo so they could pillage it and obtain many weapons, although he also needs Doc Q since he is on the verge of death. Meanwhile, Edward Weevil of the Shichibukai stands over the decimated A.O Pirates, saying that even though Whitebeard's subordinates considered themselves to be his children, he alone was Whitebeard's true biological son. His mother Bakkin, Whitebeard's self-proclaimed lover, affirms this, holding up a picture of Whitebeard and saying that the two had to be related given their similar appearances. Bakkin sets her eyes on taking down Whitebeard's 16 division commanders, saying that Whitebeard must have left a fortune to them after his death, but Weevil was the only true heir to it. Weevil states his desire to take down Blackbeard to get revenge for Whitebeard's death, but Bakkin berates him, saying that money is more important than revenge. Bakkin then receives a newspaper, where she reads about Donquixote Doflamingo being defeated by Luffy. She recognizes Luffy as the one the Whitebeard Pirates protected during the Battle of Marineford, and decides to have Weevil go after him in order to use him to find the missing Marco. On Karai Bari Island, the Pirate Dispatch Organization Buggy's Delivery is experiencing a great surge in business. The members of the organization revel in their success, and Buggy tells them to live large as they perform their duties, as his Shichibukai status protects them from the law. Mohji then tells Buggy that Hajrudin has quit working for them, although Alvida says they still have four other giants in their employ. Mohji then reveals that the other four giants quit too, and Buggy demands to know why, persisting despite Mohji's hesitancy to anger his captain with the news. Back at Zou, the Barto Club expresses their happiness at being with the Straw Hats, despite the Straw Hats ignoring them as Kanjuro works on a large drawing. Kanjuro has the drawing come to life, and it emerges as a big, long, and pink dragon. The Straw Hats are shocked at how pathetic it looks, although Robin thinks it is cute. Usopp thinks it will fly them up to the top, but Kanjuro reveals that it will climb up the elephant's leg instead. The Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai then climb aboard the dragon as the Barto Club tearfully departs, and they prepare to make the daunting journey up and reunite with their crewmates. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The moment Luffy and Bartolomeo find the Thousand Sunny. **After boarding the Thousand Sunny, Luffy searches for Sanji's group right before the elephant moves its legs. **While the elephant is moving, Bartolomeo uses his ability to create a bridge to the Thousand Sunny. *The anime shows a part of Burgess' unmasked face more clearly than in the manga. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 752